Bette Kane
History (Submitted by Oracle) Bette Kane: 1988 - 1999 Mary Elizabeth Kane (better known as "Bette") is the daughter of Philip Kane, the eldest surviving heir to Roderick Kane. Though as the only child of Phillip, Bette could expect to one day inherit the lion’s share of the Kane family fortune, she chose a different path in life. Bette was often found "slumming" it (as her father called it) with the poor kids in Burnside and downtown Gotham. This was considered unbecoming of a girl whose tennis skills destined her for the life of a professional athlete with Olympic aspirations. This behavior put Bette and her father at odds. Desiring to put her on the 'correct course', Phillip would drag Bette to many high society events. Bette Kane: 1999 - 2004 As a result of her being her dad's perpetual plus-one, Bette was present at the charity circus where Dick Grayson was orphaned. When Dick was made a ward to Bruce, Bette began enjoying going to school, very eager to make friends with Dick. Bette's friendship with Dick turned out to work against her as she grew older and realized that her feelings for Dick had become romantic, while Dick had come to view Bette as a surrogate little sister. When Bette confronted Dick about her feelings, he broke her heart. In her grief, teenage Bette handled the news in a very immature manner, stalking Dick Grayson and even me. Long story short, she shadowed Dick and I enough, eavesdropped on one conversation too many, and realized that we were Robin and Batgirl (how she never figured out Bruce was Batman is beyond me). Dick and I bought her silence with Dick taking her to prom instead of me, but shortly after this, Bette dropped out and ran away. Bette Kane: 2004 - 2008 Bette tried her hand at becoming an actress but after a couple B-movies and some other questionable projects, Bette decided to call daddy and got a ticket back to Gotham. This prodigal daughter returned just a day before the Cataclysm hit, Bette and her father's expensive townhouse was a prime target for looting and though Phillip had a crack security team ready to protect them, Bette decided to take her chances on the streets and once more ran away. Bette wound up falling in with the Order of Dumas. Bette found herself attracted to this new vigilante and attempted to woo him, but before she was successful Batman beat him down in front of Bette and other members of the following. While most members of the Order afterward became Sons of Batman due to inspiration, Bette made the change because she recognized it was Dick under the cowl by the way he moved. Eager to prove her devotion to Dick, Bette signed on to the Sons. After the Cataclysm was resolved, Bette was sent to start up a Blüdhaven charter. Flamebird: 2008 - 2013 For five years, Bette served as the Blüdhaven Charter's boss. She worked closely with Nightwing, even taking the moniker of "Flamebird" as a counterpart to Nightwing. Under Bette's watch, the Sons of Blüdhaven were a force for good.Then Blockbuster destroyed the Blüdhaven Sons' clubhouse, forcing Bette back to Gotham City. Flamebird: 2013 - 2016 Back in Gotham, Bette was not only brainwashed by Joseph "Deacon" Blackfire, but also caught up in JPV's charisma. Before she knew it, Bette had lost her way once more. Flamebird: 2016 - Present After being sent to kidnap Terry McGinnis by Blackfire, Bette was subdued and captured by Angel O'Day and Sam Simeon. Angel and her ape brought Bette to Tot Rodor, who with the help of Kate Kane, Dark Justice, and the new Spectre relieved Bette of the dark magic instilled on her mind by Blackfire's geas. Bette spent the next several months in intense training with her cousin Kate, giving Bette a chance at redemption by shaping her into a vigilante partner of of Kate's alter-ego: Batwoman. Bette insisted on calling herself 'Flamebird', too, as a means of redeeming her old moniker, too.Network Files: Bette Kane Supplemental Reports * Vibe: She used the same codename before?! Why?! You Gothamites got a real branding problem. You should let me help you. * Radar: She's also really obnoxious. * Mr_Roboto37: @Radar, I think you misspelled "hawt" * Radar: @Mr_Roboto37, I know you misspelled "hot"... and no, I did not misspell. She might be easy on the eyes, but she's hell on the nerves. Trust me on this. Threat Assessment Resources * Exceptional Tennis Player * Highly Athletic * Very Attractive Female * Insanely Rich * Talented Seductress * Dangerous with a Baseball Bat * Professional Motorcycle Driver * Customized "Hawkfire" Motorcycle * Nomex Reinforced Armored Suit * HUD Enhanced Lenses * Memory Weave Glider Cape * Fully Stocked Bat-Utility Belt Weaknesses Missing Data Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her email address is backhandbette@facespace.com. * She was mentored by Kate Kane, Jacob Kane, and Jean-Paul Valley. * Jean-Paul Valley is also an old flame of hers. * She and Kate use Batcave 7 as their headquarters. * Bette made her debut as Flamebird in 2017. * While she was attending Brentwood Academy her major was in Physical Education (specifically Tennis) and her minor was in Social Studies. Notes * Kate Kane mentions Hawkfire in ObMod: Smoking Kills 1 as her possible superhero moniker. Hawkfire was her superhero name after Flamebird during the New 52. * Maria Salvaje, Bette's mother, is the name of the comic book character The Weeping Woman, or La Llorana. Links and References * Appearances of Bette Kane * Character Gallery: Bette Kane Category:Characters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Single Characters Category:Kane Family Category:Seduction Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Driving Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality